The present invention relates to a recording medium storing a program wherein a game proceeds by accurately controlling force applied to an object displayed on a screen or the like with hands or the like displayed on the screen, the method thereof, and a program executing system and program executing device whereby the program is executed.
Entertainment apparatuses capable of executing game programs such as video games or the like have become commonplace. An operating device and a display device are electrically connected to the entertainment apparatus.
With such entertainment apparatuses, characters displayed in a display screen are provided with strength in the arms, legs, etc., thereof by operations made by the operator (user or player) of the operating devices, thereby causing the characters to perform various actions such as dashing, jumping, kicking punching, and so forth. This allows the characters to defeat enemy characters, avoid dangers, and so forth. The game program is thus executed, carrying out the story, object, etc., thereof.
With conventional game programs, self-resetting push buttons were used for determining the magnitude of force. Such push buttons are in the off state unless pressed, and are in the on state when pressed. Accordingly, the magnitude of force is determined by the amount of time that the button is pressed (the duration of the on state time), or by displaying a bar graph on the screen which changes in length with time, and pressing the button at a timing when the length thereof matches the appropriate magnitude of force.
However, such push button switches can do no more than switching between on and off, so the difficulty in realizing delicate control of force with such on/off switch-over switches has been a problem.
Now, there are examples of using pressure-sensitive elements such as piezo-electric devices in so-called arcade games, for determining the magnitude of force. However, these applications are no more than simple usage methods wherein, for example, a pseudo sandbag imitating those used for boxing practice is fashioned with a pressure-sensitive device assembled therein, and the force of striking the pseudo-sandbag serving as the operating device (input device) is converted into numerical values based on the pressure/electric-signal converting functions of the pressure-sensitive device, and displayed on a display device.